Pokemon  The Mystery of Hearts        German
by Pikuna
Summary: Eine junge Trainerin schlägt sich durch Arenen und Wettbewerbe, doch weiß sie nichts von der dunklen Vergangenheit ihres Vaters. Es liegt an ihr die Verschließung aller Pokemonherzen zu verhindern.


Disclaimer:

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo

New characters belongs to me

**The Mystery of Hearts**

Prolog – Früh übt sich

Vorsichtig bettete Daisuke zwei Pokémoneier in die kleinen Sandgruben ein, die er extra ausgehoben hatte.

Danach wurde die Grub von ihm wieder aufgefüllt, sodass die Eier nur noch zur Hälfte aus dem Sand ragten.

Zufrieden richtete er sich wieder auf und strich sich durch die kurzen, schwarzen Haare.

Die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes hatte er hochgekrempelt, da es schon in der Nähe der heißen Quelle sehr warm war.

Die halbrunde Felswand um die Quelle herum staute die Wärme auch noch zusätzlich.

Ein Lohgock und ein Guardevoir knieten neben der kleinen Grube und besahen sich das Werk ihres Trainers, ehe ihre Blicke fragend zu diesem gingen.

Daisuke bemerkte die Blicke der beiden Pokémon und lächelten diesen zu, während er sich mit einem kleinen Tuch die schwitzende Stirn abwischte.

Manchmal waren die heißen Quellen hier in Bad Lavastadt einfach zu heiß.

„Keine Sorge. Die Eier sind in der richtigen Tiefe vergraben und die Temperatur ist ideal für sie. Ich habe es extra überprüft," beruhigte Daisuke die beiden besorgten Pokémon. „Sie müssen nur jeden Tag drei Stunden im Sand bleiben. Dann wachsen die Jungen schneller und werden gesünder."

Erleichterung breitete sich in den Gesichtern der beiden aus.

„_Vielen Dank dafür Daisuke. Jetzt brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr machen._" bedankte sich Guardevoir mittels Telepathie.

Durch einen Unfall hatte sie die Fähigkeit erworben ihre Gedanken zu übermitteln, sodass sie mit Menschen sprechen konnte.

Aber sie vermied es in der Öffentlichkeit ihre Telepathie zu benutzten, da sie nicht auffallen wollte.

„Ach, ist doch das mindeste, was ich tun konnte." winkte Daisuke lächelnd ab und wollte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Haus machen.

Lohgock und Guardevoir würden schon drauf acht geben, dass den Eiern nichts passierte.

Doch da kam ein kleines Mädchen um die Ecke der Felswand geflitzt und wäre fast in ihn gerannt, doch sie konnte noch rechtzeitig abbremsen.

„Papa, Papa. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Du musst mir Lohgock leihen. Ganz, ganz schnell!" redete die 10 jährige sofort drauflos.

„Immer mit der Ruhe AJ. Was ist den los?" fragte Daisuke seine Tochter und streichelte ihr durch das strubbelige, rote Haar.

„Jake hat gesagt, dass ich nicht richtig mit Pokémon kämpfen könnte, sondern nur den Wettbewerbsmist, wie er es nennt. Und das nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin. Deswegen hab ich ihn zum Kampf herausgefordert und er leiht sich auch ein Pokémon von seinem Vater." erklärte AJ ganz aufgebracht und lief dabei auf der Stelle.

Ihr Vater schmunzelte über dieses ungeduldige Verhalten und hockte sich zu ihr runter um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Eigentlich hab ich dir ja beigebracht dich von so etwas nicht provozieren zu lassen, oder?" fragte er und sah sie dabei gutmütig an.

Ein klein wenig beschämt nickte AJ, da sie sich ziemlich leicht hatte provozieren lassen.

Bevor ihr Vater ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, trat Lohgock neben die beiden. „Loh." sagte er mit fester Stimme und nickte AJ leicht zu.

Das Mädchen blinzelte nur verwundert, aber Daisuke verstand seinen Partner.

„Tja, wie es aussieht würde Lohgock wohl gerne zusammen mit dir kämpfen," meinte er schulterzuckend und erhob sich lächelnd. „Da kann ich ja schlecht was dagegen sagen."

Langsam wurden AJ's Augen größer vor Begeisterung und sie umarmte ihren Vater um den Bauch.

„Danke Papa. Du bist der beste!" bedankte sie sich fröhlich lachend.

Daisuke streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

„Aber dafür musst du auch gewinnen, verstanden?" verlangte er von ihr.

Selbstbewusst grinste AJ ihren Vater an, nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte.

„Ich versprechs dir. Ich werde Jake richtig fertig machen."

„Denk aber daran, dass du immer schön fair bleibst und dich nicht zu sehr aufs Siegen konzentrierst. Der Spaß und die Pokémon sind das wichtigste." ermahnte Daisuke sie nochmals.

„Natürlich Papa. Das weiß ich doch," versicherte AJ ihm, ehe sie zu Lohgock sah. „Dann los! Jake wartet bestimmt schon."

Leicht grinsend nickte Lohgock wieder und nahm AJ auf seinen Arm, um Sekunden später in die Stadt zu spurten.

Kurz sah Daisuke ihnen noch nach, ehe er wieder zu Guardevoir ging und sich neben sie setzte.

„Lohgock untergräbt echt meine Autorität als Vater." scherzte Daisuke.

„_Du weißt doch, dass Lohgock gerne kämpft. Da konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen._" meinte Guardevoir schmunzelnd.

„Stimmt schon." gab ihr Trainer lächelnd zu.

* * *

„Da bist du ja endlich. Ich dachte schon du kneifst." grinste Jake AJ frech an, die gerade zusammen mit Lohgock vor dem Haus von Jakes Eltern angekommen waren.

Beleidigt blies AJ ihre Backen auf, während das Feuerpokémon sie runter ließ.

„Ich kneife niemals, sowie du oller Angeber."

„Hey, wann hab ich mal gekniffen?" fragte nun Jake aufgebracht.

Doch ehe AJ darauf etwas antworten konnte kam Jakes Vater aus dem Haus.

„Nana, Kinder. Ich dachte ihr wolltet einen Pokémonkampf machen und keinen Schimpfduell." meinte dieser lachend und reichte Jake einen Pokéball.

Dieser nahm den Ball dankend entgegen und sah wieder grinsend zu dem Mädchen.

„Okay, dann beweise mir mal, dass du wirklich kämpfen kannst."

„Du wirst schon sehen, wie gut ich kämpfen kann. Los Lohgock!" befahl AJ und sofort sprang Lohgock in die Mitte des imaginären Kampffeldes.

„Tze, ich hätte gedacht, dass du eher Guardevoir nimmst. Das kann doch viel besser herumtanzen, als Lohgock." spottete Jake, da sein Vater wieder im Haus war.

„Hör damit-" begann AJ, doch wurde sie von Lohgocks wütendem Knurren unterbrochen.

Nun doch ein wenig verängstigt ging Jake einen Schritt zurück, denn Lohgock sah ihn nicht gerade freundlich an.

„Tja, da bist du jetzt selber Schuld. Lohgock hasst es, wenn man schlecht über Guardevoir redet." meinte AJ dazu nur und grinste still in sich hinein.

„Is ja gut. War nicht so gemeint." versuchte der Junge Lohgock zu beruhigen, was auch einigermaßen klappte.

Lohgock schaute ihn weniger aggressiv an.

Um nicht völlig das Gesicht zu verlieren, es waren schon einige Zuschauer anwesend, schmiss nun auch er seinen Pokéball in die Arena.

Der rote Lichtstrahl gab ein Gallopa frei, welches mit den Hufen scharrte und laut wieherte.

„Ah, Feuer gegen Feuer. Das wird interessant." grinste AJ.

Jake gab gleich den ersten Angriffsbefehl: „Los, Irrlicht!"

Um Gallopa herum erschienen schwarze Flammen, die auf Lohgock geschossen wurden.

AJ überlegte schnell, was sie tun könnte. „Lohgock, weich aus mit Ruckzuckhieb und greif dann an!"

Das Feuerpokémon setzte den Befehl schnell um.

In hohem Tempo wich er mühelos den Irrlichtern aus und rammte Gallopa in die Seite.

Dieses rutschte ein paar Meter über den Boden, wies aber ansonsten keine Verletzungen auf und scharrte schon wieder kampfbereit mit den Hufen.

„Jetzt Doppelkick!" startete AJ schon einen neuen Befehl, ehe Jake sich einen weiteren Zug überlegen konnte.

Auch diese Anweisung wurde schnell durchgeführt.

Bevor die leuchtenden Füße auf Gallopa eintraten konnte Jake noch: „Ausweichen!" rufen.

Der erste Tritt ging auch daneben, dafür traf der zweite voll in Gallopas Gesicht.

„Und noch einen Feuerschlag!"

AJ ließ Gallopa nicht zur ruhe kommen und der Schlag Lohgocks schickte Gallopa fürs erste auf die Matte.

Die größer gewordene Zuschauermenge jubelte über diesen starken Angriff.

Siegessicher stemmte AJ die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Tja, wer scheint hier besser kämpfen zu können."

„Noch bin ich nicht besiegt. Los Gallopa, steh auf!" befahl Jake dem schon recht schwer verletztem Pokémon.

Mit Mühe konnte es sich wieder aufrichten, allerdings bemerkte AJ das es schon recht am Ende war.

„Wir sollten lieber aufhören. Gallopa scheint schon sehr erschöpft zu sein." schlug sie vor, doch Jake fiel ihr direkt ins Wort. „Kannste vergessen! Erst wenn ich gewonnen hab. Los, Gallopa. Agilität und Furienschlag!"

Trotz seiner Verletzungen startete Gallopa die ihm befohlenem Attacken.

Mit unglaublich hohem Tempo raste es auf Lohgock zu, während sein Horn zu leuchten anfing.

Da AJ so perplex war, dass Jake Gallopa immer noch weiterkämpfen lies, konnte sie Lohgock nicht rechtzeitig befehlen auszuweichen, was eh sehr schwer gewesen wäre.

Viermal traf das spitze und starke Horn von Gallopa auf Lohgock Körper und verpasste ihm einige Schnittwunden.

Schnell sprang Lohgock außer Reichweite von Gallopa, nachdem dieses seine Attacke beendet hatte.

Doch diesmal war es Jake, der seinen Gegner nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ: „Jetzt setzt Sprungfeder ein!"

Die Hufe von Gallopa fingen an zu glühen und im nächsten Augenblick sprang es mit solcher Kraft in die Höhe, dass man es Sekundenlang kaum sehen konnte.

„Das ist dein Ende." sagte Jake mit gehässigem Grinsen, doch dies wandelte sich schnell in Verwunderung, als er AJ's Siegesblick sah.

„Hey, wa-?" wollte Jake schon fragen, aber AJ ignorierte ihn.

„Komm Lohgock! Zeig uns deinen Himmelhieb!"

Man konnte Lohgock die Freude im Gesicht ansehen, als seine rechte Faust blau zu schimmern anfing.

Dann sprang er mit den Füßen ab und schlug gleichzeitig in die Luft.

Durch diese Wucht erreichte er locker die Höhe, die auch Gallopa durch die Sprungfeder hatte.

Mit unglaublicher Kraft traf der Himmelhieb in Gallopas Brust und das Pokémon knallte zurück auf den Boden, während Lohgock elegant auf den Füßen landete.

„Ohnein, Gallopa!" rief Jake entsetzt und rannte zu Gallopa hin, welches sich nur noch zitternd rührte.

„Du warst erstklassig Lohgock! Echt ne Wucht!" lobte AJ das Pokemon ihres Vaters und umarmte Lohgock.

Dieser grinste zufrieden und wuschelte AJ ebenfalls durch die Haare.

Kichernd lies sich das Mädchen durchwuscheln, ehe sie zu dem recht deprimierten Jake sah, welcher Gallopa zurück in seinen Pokéball rief.

Das jubelnde Publikum ignorierend ging AJ zu dem Jungen hin.

„Ich hoffe, dass es Gallopa bald wieder besser geht." sagte sie in einem entschuldigendem Ton.

Jake sah sie nur genervt an und zog beleidigt ab, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Verwundert sah AJ ihm nach.

Was sollte das jetzt?

Sie wollte ihn eigentlich noch loben wegen seiner Agilität und Furienschlag Kombination, aber wenn er nicht wollte.

Jetzt versammelten sich die Zuschauer um AJ und lobten sie wegen diesem spektakulären Kampf.

Grinsend bedankte sich AJ bei jedem.

Durch den Aufruhr bemerkte keiner Flavia, die Arenaleiterin von Bad Lavastadt.

Sie hatte den Kampf etwas weiter abseits beobachtet und zeigte sich wirklich interessiert an AJ.

* * *

„Und dann hat Lohgock seinen Himmelhieb eingesetzt und Gallopa vom Himmel geholt!"

Es war Abend und AJ, ihr Vater und die Pokémon saßen in ihrem Haus am Essenstisch.

Natürlich konnte das Mädchen es nicht lassen von ihrem Kampf immer und immer wieder zu erzählen.

„Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Das mit dem Himmelhieb war ein sehr guter Schachzug." lobte Daisuke seine Tochter.

Diese grinste breit.  
„Das hab ich mal in nem Pokémon Magazin gelesen. Is aber auch eigentlich logisch. Die Attacke heißt immerhin Himmelhieb, da muss sie ja auch bis in den Himmel gehen." meinte sie.

Ihr Vater lachte.

„Ach, deine kindliche Sichtweise möchte ich gerne haben." meinte er scherzend.

AJ blies gespielt die Backen auf, lachte dann aber auch mit.

Lohgock und Guardevoir saßen am Boden neben dem niedrigen Tisch und lächelten sich an.

„_Wolltest du deiner Tochter nicht etwas geben?_" fragte Guardevoir schließlich nach einer Weile.

„Ach ja, hät ich fast vergessen." meinte Daisuke und klatschte sich leicht gegen die Stirn.

Den fragenden Blick seiner Tochter ignorierend holte er aus dem Zimmer von Lohgock und Guardevoir die beiden Pokémoneier, die er heute Mittag bei den heißen Quellen halb verbuddelt hatte und stellte sie vor AJ auf den Tisch.

„Das sind doch die Eier von Lohgock und Guardevoir." stellte sie überflüssigerweise fest.

Sie verstand nicht was ihr Vater wollte.

„Ja. Lohgock hat uns erzählt, dass du den Kampf beenden wolltest, als Gallopa schon verletzt war, obwohl es das gegnerische Pokémon war. Nicht viele Trainer tun das."

„Aber das sollte selbstverständlich sein. Was nützt das Weiterkämpfen, wenn die Pokémon eh schon erschöpft sind?" fragte AJ.

Ihr Vater nickte lächelnd: „Tja, so was nennt man Verbissenheit. Wenn Trainer nur noch den Sieg sehen und gar nicht mehr an die Pokémon denken kämpfen sie solange bis es halb tot zu Boden liegt."

„Ich finde so was brutal und falsch!" sagte AJ sofort und hatte einen ernsten Blick aufgesetzt.

Stolz lächelte ihr Vater sie an.

„Und genau deswegen haben Lohgock, Guardevoir und ich beschlossen dir diese beiden Eier zu überlassen."

„Was?" fragte AJ total überrascht.

Sie glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„_Natürlich werden wir dir dabei helfen und wenn sie geschlüpft sind müssen wir uns auch erstmal um unsere Jungen kümmern. Aber wir alle wollen, dass sie deine ersten Pokémon werden._" erklärte Guardevoir und Lohgock nickte zustimmend.

Mit offenem Mund starrte das Mädchen die anderen Anwesenden an.

„Der heutige Kampf hat gezeigt, dass du großes Potenzial als Trainer hast. Besonders deine Liebe und Fürsorge für die Pokémon ist vorbildlich. Du wirst dich bestimmt sehr gut um die beiden Eier kümmern."

Langsam schien AJ die Worte ihres Vaters zu realisieren.

Tränen der Freude liefen ihr über die Wange und sie streichelte sacht über die beiden Eier.

„Ich verspreche euch allen, dass ich mich super anstrengen werde und die beiden zu großen und starken Pokémon aufziehen werde."

AJ's Stimme war ein wenig zittrig wegen der Tränen, aber man konnte ihre Freude hören.

„Da bin ich mir sicher." sagte ihr Vater leise und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.


End file.
